


drop the game

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Ryan, bottom shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had started off as a joke.Or, at least, it was alarmingly easy to pass this entire thing off as a joke. Shane had never thought of Ryan as a serious lover— As in, one who isn’t constantly joking around (unless he needs to be serious, ‘cause y’know, communication is good and everybody knows when to call it quits for a while).





	drop the game

It had started off as a joke.

Or, at least, it was alarmingly easy to pass this entire thing off as a joke. Shane had never thought of Ryan as a serious lover— As in, one who isn’t constantly joking around (unless he needs to be serious, ‘cause y’know, communication is good and everybody knows when to call it quits for a while).

So it’s incredibly easy for him to assume Ryan is making jokes when he says he likes collars. Chokers and stuff. It’s an entirely offhanded comment, and he laughs after it, and Shane does, too. It’s just a piece of fabric, or leather, or whatever the hell those things are made out of that goes around your neck. Like a glorified necklace, right?

But for some ungodly reason, it sticks around in his mind, late at night. It’s way too easy (easy, everything is easy) to imagine himself with one of those things on, on his knees. He doesn’t know if it’s just the attractiveness of the accessory or if it’s more about the owning, the giving up of control, the letting Ryan know just how much he’s giving up. For him. Only ever for him.

That’s how he finds himself sitting, very naked, in his bedroom one Saturday night, nervously holding the small package between his slender fingers. He knows exactly what’s inside it— It’s a collar. Oh, fucking hell. What was he doing? Is this actually something he’s going to do? What if Ryan isn’t into it, and he was literally just making a funny remark?

He slips the collar out of the package. It’s simple— Not flashy or extravagant. It’s a pristine black leather, with a small pendant in the shape of a gold heart attached to the front, and it’s rather thick. The heart he thinks is kind of cheesy, but whatever. It was the best he could without literally purchasing a dog’s collar— He doesn’t quite know how he would feel about that.

He’s in the process of putting the damn thing around his neck, not too tight but not loose enough to where it risks slipping right off at the wrong movement, when the front door opens. It’s Ryan, of course. They’ve been living in their own apartment for two months now, so of course his boyfriend has a set of keys for the front door. It doesn’t stop him from jumping a little, though, but he manages to fasten it before Ryan walks in.

“Hey, babe, I—” Ryan is saying something as he walks into the bedroom, but he very clearly stops at the spectacle before him. Shane shifts uncomfortably on their bed, his legs crossed to hide his half-hard dick (oh fucking Christ he’s half-hard from putting on a fucking collar), and he watches Ryan gape like a fish.

“Surprise?” Shane offers, trying to put on his trademark light and humorous voice— It kind of falls flat, just a bit, ‘cause his voice is cracking for the first time since he was going through puberty but at least Ryan isn’t, like, laughing. He would probably keel over and die.

Instead, Ryan’s approaching him, and Shane leans into his hand when it grazes his cheek before touching the leather of his collar. “Oh, whoa, dude,” says his boyfriend, and Shane can’t help but grin a little bit, even if he’s still pretty nervous about this whole damn situation. “Is that, like... Real leather?”

Shane nods, and Ryan blows out air through his front teeth. The rest minute or so is a bit of a blur— Shane’s shifting to kneel down on the floor (just like he imagined, Jesus fucking Christ) while Ryan’s unzipping his fly and everything feels heady.

The first taste of Ryan’s hard cock on his tongue makes his head feel delightfully fuzzy. The leather collar around his neck is almost too heavy around his skin, but he likes the weight of both the accessory and also the cock on his tongue. It’s obscene. It’s all he’s been imagining for a while, holy fuck.

He pulls back from where he had had a mouthful, cracking a grin up his flushed boyfriend. He’s still fully clothed, and that’s kind of hot too— Not that he’d ever admit that. He cocks his head to the side, his grin lopsided, and he’s about to make some sort of joke because that’s just how he is but Ryan taps him on the head with a stern look and wow. Wow! That is really doing something, huh?

Shane places his lips around the head of his significant other’s cock, suckling on the tip sweetly and listening to Ryan’s panting. He could listen to that for hours, and it’s that thought in mind that has him sliding down from the tip to the base, his hand raising up to make a fist around what he can’t swallow down.

His head bobbing grows in speed, and he resists the urge to close his eyes because he knows that his boyfriend loves when he looks up at him, and he does exactly that. Shane focuses his glazed hazel eyes on Ryan’s equally as glazed darker eyes, sucking his dick like it’s a treat and he’s never felt quite this slutty before but he sure does now.

He knows it’s not going to be long before Ryan cums, because he always gets more vocal when he’s on the edge. He’s currently grunting and groaning, murmuring out his praise, “you’re doing so well, Shane,” “o-oh, yeah, like... like that—” and the entire thing is getting to Shane’s head. He feels damn well spoiled.

Ryan abruptly pulls himself outside of his lips, and Shane’s confused (he doesn’t think he accidentally bit Ryan’s dick this time? Maybe he hadn’t noticed) until Ryan wraps a fist around himself and pumping quickly and Shane gets what he’s doing instantly and it makes his cock jump where it’s been neglected this entire time.

Shane angles his chin upwards just a bit and when Ryan cums with a bitten off shout, the strings of cum not only hit his face but speckles the leather of his collar. It’s hot. It’s way too hot. Ryan pants down at him, notices the mess he made on his collar, and jeez he would love to be looked at that by Ryan all day, every day.

Suddenly lips are on his, Ryan crouched on his knees and his hands against the cum on his face but he doesn’t really seem to mind. He shouldn’t, anyways, it’s not like he’s never given Shane a damn facial. He laughs underneath the desperate kiss, and Ryan cocks his head quizzically.

“Man, you really liked that, dude. What you gonna do? Call me your, uh, pup now?” Shane wonders, idly, if Ryan’s into petplay. Much like buying an actual collar for a canine, he doesn’t really think he’d be all that into that. Maybe later? Maybe. Luckily though, Ryan rolls his eyes, and he’s laughing at him.

Shane’s quickly silenced by his boyfriend tugging on his collar, and if he spends the rest of the night bouncing on his lap and various other positions with Ryan’s fingers crooked almost permanently into the space between his neck and his collar, then that’s fine.

He does get a little pissed off when he realizes that his neck and ass are going to be sore tomorrow at work, but Ryan gives him warm coffee the way he likes it the next morning so it’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour and i kind of hate it but i hope yall enjoyed  
> im [drunkshane](https://drunkshane.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
